Disco DeGrassi
by Halawen
Summary: It's 1977 Clare, Owen, Adam, Drew, Bianca, Tris and Maya are students at DeGrassi and all love disco. When gicen the change to go to Studio 54 they simply can't pass it up. Will there dreams come true? Will it be a night to remember? Also featuring Fitz, Johnny, Jake and Zane. One shot. Read A/Ns please.


**Welcome to tonight's shot.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **All the important things to know before reading:**

 ***This takes place in 1977 Owen, Drew and Bianca are seniors, Clare and Adam are in grade 11, Maya and Tris are in grade 10**

 ***Clare is dating Owen, Bianca is dating Drew and Adam is dating Maya**

 ***Jake is Clare's real brother and Darcy doesn't exist**

 ***Since it's 1977 there is some 70's slang and I would have included a glossary but unlike the 1920's slang it's pretty self-explanatory and you've probably heard most of it**

 **Disco DeGrassi**

 **(CLARE)**

"How long is this game it's hot sitting out here in the sun," Bianca complains.

"Yeah I love watching our guys play football but it's so warm this afternoon. If we're going to work up a sweat I can think of better ways to do it," I agree as the coach blows the whistle and the team returns to the bench.

"I'll get you two an umbrella to keep the sun off you, you go motivate your men to win the game fast," Adam tells us. He's already sharing an umbrella with Maya while Tris fans himself from the hot sun.

"We can do that," I smile as Bianca and I get up. We walk through the grass to where the coach is yelling at the team to play harder and stuff like that. We walk over and pull at our boyfriend's helmets. "Hey it's too damn hot out here so win this game so we can get out of here," I tell them.

"You got it, anything for you girls," Drew smiles.

"Good because it's Friday night and we want to go to the club now win the damn game," Bianca replies.

"You heard the ladies go win the damn game," Coach says and all the guys start making noises to pump themselves up.

Bianca and I return to the bleachers and Adam got an umbrella for us. We hide from the heat under the umbrella and watch our men playing football. The game continues another half an hour but Drew gets the ball, Owen makes a tackle allowing Drew through to the end zone and we win by nine points. Our side of the bleachers start cheering and yelling, Bianca and I run down leaping onto our boyfriends. They catch us and we take off their helmets to abduct their lips for a blissful kiss.

"Okay now go shower and change so we can go to the club," I command.

"We'll change at your house and ride over with Adam, don't be long or we'll dance with someone else," Bianca tells them.

"Hey you better not," Owen says and I giggle.

We kiss them again and then get off of them; we find Adam, Maya and Tris in the bleachers and take Adam's car back to his house. Adam changes in his room, Tris changes in Drew's room since he and Owen will change in locker room. Bianca, Maya and I change downstairs in the basement. I wear a powder blue strapless dress; Bianca has a black halter and Maya a yellow spaghetti strap dress. Adam and Tris come down in their suits and we leave for Flipside. It's an underground disco club and none of our parents approve of the club because there's alcohol and heavy drug use. We're not even old enough to get into the club but Fitz runs the door and he lets us in. Fitz is barely nineteen and dropped out of school, he got the job from his friend Johnny who is 21 and bartends here; he knows we're all too young to be here too but he doesn't care.

"Hi Fitz," I smile when we get to the door.

"Hey, Drew and Owen going to meet you guys here?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah they'll be here soon they had to change after the game," I tell him as he opens the door for us.

The club is literally underground as you descend a staircase to get to it. There's already a lot of people on the dance floor. Tris leaves us to go dance, the rest of us find a table and when Owen and Drew get here the six of us go out to the dance floor. Owen starts me out with a spin pulling me back into his arms. The six of us dominate the dance floor whenever we're on it. We dance for an hour before taking a break to get a drink, just water none of us drink alcohol when dancing we get high off dancing.

"You guys are looking really great out there; you know I heard Studio 54 is looking for new dancers you guys oughta go down and dance. I bet you'd get hired," Johnny tells us giving us water.

"Can you just picture us dancers at Studio 54?" I grin.

"I'd be happy just to be a coat check girl," Bianca says.

"We have to go but our folks will never let us," I lament.

"Don't worry Gorgeous we'll make it happen," Owen says giving me a soft kiss.

"Yeah everyone come to our place tomorrow, our parents will be out all day and we'll figure out," Drew says and we nod.

"Let's sit down again I need to rest a moment before we hit the dance floor again," Bianca comments and I nod in agreement.

We make our way back to the table and sit down, drinking some water and resting for a couple of songs before we hit the dance floor again. Tris is on the dance floor dancing with a couple of guys at least three years older than him but that's typical for Tris. We stay until just before midnight when we all have to get home for curfew. Maya's sleeping at Tristan's and Owen will take me home so we ride in his car. We say goodnight to Adam, Drew and Bianca and Owen drives me home walking me to my door.

"See you tomorrow Gorgeous," Owen smiles kissing me at my door.

"Are we really going to drive to New York this weekend?"

"Yeah Baby we're going and we're going to rip up that dance floor. Catch you tomorrow Gorgeous," Owen says kissing me again and he goes to back to his car while I unlock my front door.

"Hey sis," Jake grins at me smoking pot on the sofa with Mo and Eli both of whom are also smoking pot. Eli and I dated for a bit before I got with Owen.

"Where are the toads?" I ask because our parents can't be home if they're all smoking weed on the sofa.

"They went to the cabin all weekend," Jake says and then laughs.

"Cool beans I'm going to New York this weekend with Owen and the gang, do me a solid and cover for me, we won't be at school Monday," I tell Jake.

"No sweat little sister," Jake replies and the other two start laughing.

I ignore them and go upstairs to pick out what I'll wear to Studio 54 this weekend.

 **(BIANCA)**

"Let's find a hotel and check-in, it was nice of Pauly to lend us his van but it's going to be hard to drive through the streets of New York," I comment as Drew pulls off the exit and into New York City.

On Saturday we all came up with a plan, Clare had it pretty easy since her folks were gone at the cabin all weekend and her stoned out brother doesn't care what she does. When her parents get home Sunday Jake will tell them Clare's at my place. My auntie thinks I'm sleeping at her place. Maya's parents think she's at Tristan's all weekend and the boy's parents think they're camping and going straight to school on Monday.

"I'll stop at the first hotel I see," Drew says.

"Better make sure it's one we can afford," Owen says from the backseat with his arm around Clare.

"Better make it a motel then," Drew replies.

We find a motel and Drew parks; we get a junior suit which includes a pullout. We go upstairs and put our bags down. Taking turns in the washroom to get ready and leave for Studio 54, we take the subway and then walk several blocks at which point all us girls take off our shoes. Clare wears a sequined purple dress with one sleeve, Maya wears a sequined gold dress and I have a black and red strapless dress. And all three of us wear black wedge heels. Drew has a red shirt and black slacks, Owen a black shirt and white slacks and Adam has a white shirt and dark blue slacks. Tris has black pants, silver shirt and leather jacket.

"The line is around the block we'll never get in," Maya gripes when she sees it.

"We'll get in, come on Clare. Stay behind us guys," I tell them taking Clare's hand. We take off our jackets and hand them to our boyfriends. We walk up to the front of the line with our arms around each other.

"You two," the guard at the door waves.

"And them," I tell him and he looks at the rest of our group.

"Hey Steve you want to let this lot in a couple of them look a little young," the bouncer says to a short little man who just appears.

"Jump back you're Steve Rubell, you are my biggest celebrity crush. You are the blazenist of the blazin' hots and you own the hottest joint this side of the pond," Tris gushes stars struck by the clubs owner.

"I love this kid, you're with this group. A good looking group, shaved, nice duds, hot girls and tall, gay and blonde I might just eat you up," Steve grins pulling Tris to him by the hand, "come with me kids I'll show you the time of your life."

"Should I worry that my brothers getting hit on by a guy almost twice his age?" Owen asks in a somewhat quiet voice.

"Just be happy that Steve thinks Tris is shagdelic and got us into the club," I tell him as we walk in.

"Welcome to my never ending party, you come with me," Steve says dragging Tris away.

"Man this is like another world," Drew comments looking around.

"Yeah and packed like sardines," Owen remarks.

"Forget it let's go dance Steve already knows us maybe he'll hire us," I point out pulling Drew down to the dance floor.

"Look at the ringin' waiters, bet you two would look hot in those little shorts," Clare smiles.

"I'm not wearing those, come on foxy mama let's go groove," Owen says to Clare picking her up and taking her down to the dance floor.

We follow them and realize we've already lost Adam and Maya but we already said we'd meet back at the motel if we got separated. The four of us dance for a while but it gets hot fast.

"We're going to find somewhere to sit and maybe get a drink," I tell Owen and Clare.

"Yeah let's get a drink too but we'll go straight to the bar," Clare nods pulling Owen to the bar.

"Hey there's some seats up there," I tell Drew pointing up a set of stairs.

"Yeah and maybe we'll be able to see Adam and Maya from up there," Drew nods. It looks like a VIP section but we see Tris sitting with Steve and a thin muscular Asian boy wearing no shirt and leather pants.

"Hey we're with them," I tell the bouncer behind the gold rope.

"Drew, Bianca come on this is far out funkadelic," Tris calls to us and the bouncer lifts the rope for us.

"Here kids have Disco Biscuit," Steve says handing us little pills.

"What are they?" I question.

"Incredible," Tris grins before kissing the Asian boy next to him.

I look at the pill and watch Tris stop kissing the boy who is now kissing Steve. Tris tells us the Asian boy is Zane, who Tris then goes back to kissing.

"Hey Mr. Rubell," Drew speaks up.

"Steve Baby call me Steve. How many ways do you swing pretty boy?"

"Uh…" Drew responds.

"Just one," I answer for Drew. "Steve we want be dancers here, we want to work at Studio 54, us and our friends," I tell him.

"You want to work here you have to party, join us in euphoria, feel what it's like to fly and then I'll see what you can do on the dance floor," Steve replies. I look at Drew and back at the pill, open my mouth and put the pill in my mouth.

"I don't feel anything yet," I comment.

"Just wait you will," Tris smiles kissing Zane again.

"Just don't fall asleep," Steve tells us.

"Let's get some water and go dance again," I say to Drew standing up and pulling him with me.

 **(CLARE)**

"You see anyone else?" I ask Owen after drinking a couple glasses of water.

"No but who can find anyone in this crowd, come on let's dance again. No one's going to pay any attention to us leaning on the bar drinking water," Owen comments taking my hand and we go out to the dance floor.

There's at least five hundred people dancing but we get out to the dance floor and start dancing. Once we're really grooving nothing can stop us, and we dance the night away but unlike Flipside where we dominate the dance floor and everyone is watching us no one is watching us here. In fact there are some far better dancers here, doesn't matter though we stay on the dance floor until dawn which is also about when the club starts to empty. Owen and I are exhausted and a little drunk, we tried to stick to water but waiters brought us glasses with clear liquid that turned out not to be water.

"I haven't seen any of the others all night. Do you think anyone even noticed us?" I ask Owen.

"You are all I noticed all night long Gorgeous," Owen grins and kisses me, "but I think we just blended in with every other disco dancer here."

"Yeah so much for big dreams huh?"

"Maybe we just need bigger dreams of a different kind," Owen says.

"Yeah let's find the others and get back to the motel, we need to get on the road we're all supposed to be home for dinner tonight our parents think we're at school," I comment.

"Everyone I see is passed out," Owen remarks.

"Wait I see Drew and Bianca up there," I comment pointing up the stairs. They're lying in a pile on an armchair and they seem to be totally unconscious. Owen puts his arm around me and we go up the stairs, Tris is still awake and seems to be on something but he does notice us when we get to the top of the stairs.

"Hey bro this is Zane," Tris introduces us to the boy he is attached to.

"Nice to meet you, Tris we gotta get home have you seen Adam and Maya?" Owen asks.

"No they must have split and gone back to the motel," Tris replies before locking lips with Zane again.

"Okay exchange numbers and say goodbye we have to get back home," Owen says.

"I'm staying Steve said he likes me, wants to keep me," Tris informs us.

"Over my dead body, Zane if you're ever in Toronto you can look us up we're in the book. Tris we're leaving," Owen asserts grabbing his brother by the collar.

"Hey guys, Drew, B wake up we have to go," I say shaking them lightly.

"Man what time is it?" Drew asks.

"I don't know we were supposed to stay awake," Bianca remarks and she looks like hell.

"You did for a while, the whole VIP room got a front row seat to your shag," Tris comments and laughs.

"Let's go, I don't care that I don't remember that I can never show my face here again," Bianca insists leaping up and pulling Drew with her.

"We think Adam and Maya went back to the motel because we haven't seen them," I inform Drew as we make our way out of the club.

We ride the subway back toward the motel, Bianca and I take our shoes off about 4 blocks from the motel and our boyfriends give us piggy back rides. When we reach the room we find Maya and Adam asleep in a bed but they wake up when they hear us all come in.

"I can't believe you guys stayed there all night, I didn't last an hour the whole scene was too much for me," Maya comments.

"No wonder we could never find you guys. Clare and I danced all night, those three got high, Bianca and Drew apparently passed out after shagging in the VIP room," Owen says.

"Right now we gotta pack up and go home, it's a long drive and we're all supposed be home by dinner. I hope the office bought those fake notes we gave Jake and Zig to give to the office," I remind everyone.

"Yep but let's change I'm not spending eight hours in this red dress, I think I might burn it actually," Bianca remarks.

"Yeah I'll take a really long shower when I get home," I nod in agreement.

Since Maya is already in comfy clothes she slept in Bianca and I get our jumpsuits from our bags and change in the washroom. Adam and Tris are already packing the car when we come out, Owen changes next and then Drew who meets us at the van after we check out.

"Well so much for our big dreams of working at Studio 54," I sigh as Owen drives us out of New York.

"Hey at least we can say we were there," Bianca comments.

"Yeah I did have fun dancing all night long but you know I think I want to be a reporter," I tell them.

"Maya and I stayed up late writing a bunch of songs, we're going to start a band when we get back," Adam speaks up from the very back seat.

"I want to work with kids, maybe a school teacher," Drew says.

"I want to be lawyer, always been good at talking my way out of things," Bianca comments.

"I miss Zane," Tris sighs from the back.

"I know I can't play professionally but I'd like to be a coach," Owen tells me.

"You'd make a great coach," I say and he smiles.

"Well you know it's not like we have to totally give up dancing there's a dance contest at Flipside next week," Bianca points out.

"Yeah it's probably best to stick to the local club anyway," I reply.

We're pretty silent most of the way home, occasionally singing to the eight tracks or making comments about last night. Owen drops me off first kissing me at the door and then drives the others home.

"Your homework is on the table," Jake tells me when I come in.

"Thanks," I reply.

"So how was it?" Jake asks.

"Amazing but I don't think we were meant for that world," I respond taking my homework and going up to my room back in the real world now.

 **(BIANCA)**

"Zane's going to U of T and he's moving in two months we've been talking every day on the phone," Tris says happily.

"Aww Tris has a boyfriend," I grin pinching his cheek.

"I can't believe your parents are okay with you going out with a nineteen year old," Maya shakes her head.

"He's only four years older than me, it's the fact that he's from New York they don't like much," Tris replies.

"Hey so we're going get our grooves on at Flipside tonight," I comment.

"Yeah we are and we're going to win that dance contest," Clare smiles.

"Yeah I like Flipside but Studio 54 was like another planet, a frightening, half-naked, drug riddled crazy planet," Maya remarks.

"How's the band coming?" Clare asks.

"It's just going to be me, Adam and Zig. We have our first practice tomorrow, we're hoping to have a gig in a month or two," Maya replies just as the bell rings.

"One more class and then it's time to boogie down," Clare grins as we all run off to class.

"Hey I was just talking to Coach and he said recruiters from U of T are coming to the championship game in two weeks. He thinks I have a really great chance of getting in and they have a great coaching program," Owen tells me when I get into class.

"Slammin' have you told Clare yet?"

"No I just found out I'll tell her after class."

The teacher comes in and begins class; neither Owen nor I concentrate in class we're thinking about other things. When the bell rings we race out of class and meet the others on the steps. Owen tells Clare about U of T and she screams happily leaping into her boyfriend's arms. She gives Owen and happy passionate kiss and we have to pry them apart. Drew and the others congratulate Owen and we all go Owen's house to change for Flipside. Clare is wearing a red and white striped halter dress, Maya has a sparkly yellow top and a black skirt and I have a black dress. When we're all dressed we leave for Flipside and Fitz lets us in at the door. We dance for a couple of songs before the dance contest is announced. Tris is dancing with Tori, they signed up with us on Monday. It's an elimination contest and judges are walking around, if you get tapped you're out. Two couples get eliminated during the first song, when no one gets eliminated in the second song we decide to use a few tricks for the next song. Owen and Clare, Maya and Adam have the same idea. Adam spins Maya around and picks her up. Owen lifts Clare up and spins her around, drops her down along his body and spins her around again. Drew picks me up by the waist, puts me on his shoulders and I hang down to spin around. After four more songs only me and Drew, Owen and Clare and Adam and Maya are left on the dance floor. Adam and Maya are eliminated after two more songs and it's just the four of us now. When neither of us is eliminated after three more songs the judges declare a tie and the four of us split the $200 prize money.

"So what do we do now?" I ask as we all leave the club just before curfew.

"We dance here every weekend and we start thinking about our futures," Clare replies.

"That's a scary thought," Drew replies.

"Yeah that future is coming up fast," Owen comments.

"Yeah but we'll all be okay, more than okay we all have goals and plans now. We may not be stars at Studio 54 but I predict we're all going to be very successful," Clare says as we pile into the car.

"Let's make a vow, twenty years from the day Owen, Drew and I graduate we all meet on the steps of DeGrassi. Hopefully we all stay in touch but life happens we could lose touch. So no matter what happens in twenty years and three months we all meet on the steps of DeGrassi and see how successful we all are and if Clare's prediction is right," I suggest.

"Agreed," the rest of the car echoes and I smile trying to picture us all in twenty years.


End file.
